Move On, But Don't Forget
by Ulteam-Elite
Summary: All you know is it's over. It happened. As Sonic had said, move ahead. Jeez... Even my mind's playing against me. But I guess I should follow suit. Just... move ahead from this.


So after some hard thnking, I felt I should just oneshot it. Enjoy.

**Move On, But Don't Forget**

Amy wasn't often a saddened hedgehog. She was a hopeless romantic, who had commited her heart to that hedgehog. Sonic. He was fast, calm, collected, and it always spiked Amy's heart when she saw him. Now, as she looked at the silver labeling in front of her, she knew it was over.

_Here lies a lost hero._

_R.I.P_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

She fell to her knees and immediately began crying into her hands. She cursed at herself not to believe it. _It's not possible... It's just not!_ Her thoughts insisted, but nothing changed. He was gone. And so was everyone else. The funeral had been a little small, but it was actually a city-wide event. After all, the death of the greatest hero in Station Square was a big thing. A camera had been set up, showing a live feed on the news to all the people in the city. Those who commuted to the funeral dressed up in any clothes following the formal wear of any funeral. Amy had chosen a different clothing choice of a dark red long-sleeve sweater, zipped just high enough to barely show a casual pink t-shirt, with black pants for any special events. This, however, was anything but special to her.

Sonic had been put in a personal sarcophagus to present his lively existence. But as Amy saw blurrily through the cracks of her hands, all she saw was a grave, representing the loss of her love.

_Why him? Why did it have to be him? Damn you, Eggman._ "DAMN YOU," she yelled through her tears. She was the last one there. Everyone else went home, whether to get on with their lives, or to grieve in private. Amy didn't care. She considered everyone else was heartless, while Amy was heartbroken. She never expected this would happen. How could anyone? Most people wish on a daily basis to be him. His speed and attitude were practially to die for. It seemed they ended up being to die having as well.

As Amy sat there, her heart grew weaker. Having to endure that her love was dead was horrible. It felt like nothing she'd ever imagined. She felt worse than she ever had been. Nothing compared.

Not the many "Not right now" answers she'd been given.

Not the times he ran from her.

Not even the times he left her in her dispair.

This was by far, the biggest shock to her system of all. And what made it all worse?

She never even got to say "I love you" to him. Everyone knew she loved him, but she never had gotten to say it directly to him.

Amy was just paralyzed as it all hit her. Then she began trembling. In her spot, she began wishing she was dead. She wished she was dead, like Sonic. She would do anything just to be with him again, to see his legs slip from front to back, to see him blow by in a Sonic boom, to see his eyes once again. She didn't care how it happened, whether he came back to life, whether he found a connection through someone, or whether she would have to commit suicide. She just wanted to be with him again.

As her tears rolled off her tear-soaked face, she felt a strange feeling at her shoulders and neck. A strangely... familar feeling. Then a voice...

"Don't think like that. Live your life, and move ahead," she heard. _That voice..._ She slowly moved her hands away and turned her head to the right, to see Sonic, arm stretched across the top of her back, looking at her.

"Sonic..." She dove, stretching her arms to crush him in a hug, but then... she fell face first, into the grass. Her love wasn't there, as she imagined. Imagined... that was the word to define the situation...

I sat there, my face into the ground. _What... Where..._ All I could think of was what happened.. Where did Sonic go?

I moved my face up from the ground, and shuffled my eyes, hoping to see him. Nothing... As I picked myself up, I looked around, hoping to see the hedgehog running. I perked my ears in hopes of hearing his footsteps, or the imfamous sound he made when he went from 0 to 300 in half a second. All I saw were other tombs, some trees, a little road. It was silent, save for some chirping of birds and such.

_Was it fake? Did I merely imagine it? No... I'm not that depressed... I can't be..._ My eyes started tearing up again. There was no way I could be that sad and depressed that I'd go so desperately to make a fake of him. I can't be _that_ obsessed with him. But... What had he said again? Something about life and... wait... Yeah.. _"Don't think like that. Live your life, and move ahead."_ That's what he said... But... what did he mean, again?

Oh... my thoughts... those saddening thoughts of dispair, care, hopelessness... No... _I am that depressed... Damn it! Why did I think such things... Why did..._

Then it hit me. I figured out what it meant. I shouldn't be thinking of suicide, or hopes of revival, or even possession. I shoul just live my life, as I have been, and move ahead from this.

But... it felt so real. His arm, around me... His voice... I've never heard him say something like that before. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I could've thought of it. If I've imagine him saying "I love you," then us getting married, there couldn't be any doubt that I could think of something as simple as that.

But... it just seems weird. In my dreams, I never feel anything. I know that I have those many emotions, but nothing more. This felt so real, as though Sonic had been by my side, if only for a second...

_Just stop thinking about it._ I can't, though. Why are there different realities on the situation?

_Just move ahead, Amy. The sooner you do, the sooner things will look up._ I want to... but it's just insane. as though... maybe... _No. Get that out of your head._

But... maybe... for just a second, Sonic saw what was happening, knew what I was thinking, and...

_It's not possible._ What's to say it isn't? What if he did, even for a second, come back, as a spirit, to tell me this? Why would I even think about something like that? I was too depressed about his death to imagine anything, even that.

_All you know is it's over. It happened. As Sonic had said, move ahead. _Jeez... Even my mind's playing against me. But I guess I should follow suit. Just... move ahead from this.

I got up and started walking home, wiping my damp face with my sleeve. I soon found it wise to choose to wear the sweater and pants. It was slightly chilly out. I thought it best just to walk home, so I could rest, and forget this day. Looking back, this was all too horrible for me. I hadn't been able to sleep in the past weeks.

He'd up and went to fight Eggman. It was the usual routine. I still don't exactly know what happened. He came back to Tails' workshop. I saw something I normally don't see him with, and I had to ask him.

"Sonic, what's with the cut?"

He checked his arm to see what I meant. "Oh, dunno. I don't remember old Eggy having anything sharp or even painful. I didn't even feel it."

"That seems a little strange..."

Tails overheard and took precautions. "Uhh, just in case, maybe we should check it to assure it's nothing serious." He eventually took a vial of Sonic's blood. His computer scanned that it was clean.

From the day I noticed he had been gettng weak, up to now, I'd been so lost, sad, and unable to think straight at all. I'd worry about him each night, and it just got worse with each day.

Then... ever since I saw him laying on his bed, no longer breathing, I've just been crying and crying... All I could think was that he was dead. Then when Tails called everyone after he learned what caused Sonic's death, I was filled with rage.

We all came over to the workshop, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and me. Cream wouldn't come. To see someone die is painfully traumatic. Most of us has tears. Shadow stood there with his usual look, though I knew that he was depressed.

Tails began his explanation. "I found that.." -Sniff- "overtime, things changed in his bloodstream." He showed us what had resulted on his monitor. "Apparently, Eggman had created a poison that affected Sonic hazardously." -Sniff- "My computer had went off only a few days after his death. It wouldn't have been possible for an antidote to be made."

Each moment, I contemplated how I would get my revenge on Eggman. He'd disappeared since Sonic's death, so I don't know what's on _his_ mind. Guilt, annoyance, happiness? I couldn't imagine what went through the doctor's head. He must've known it'd kill Sonic. I bet he's building some machine that'll finally destroy the town.

He thinks just because Sonic's gone, he'll finally get what he wants. He's well beyond wrong. The next time I see him, he's gonna pay **big time**.

**So exacty what is this? Well, it's my first completed oneshot. It was originally going to be a chapter-based story, but I couldn't go on the way it was. I thought maybe if it were a oneshot, it would work better.**

**What did Amy mean in the end? That's up to you guys to figure out. Think hard about it.**

**I'm gonna try to continue other stories. Thanks for reading guys.**

**Breaking logic one story at a time,**

**TheUltimaXtreme.**


End file.
